


Dropping Your Guard

by Sasam



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Grimm!Coco AU, Testing Out This AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: A scene idea for a Grimm!Coco AU I was thinking of. When the other teams find out something's not right with the leader of team CFVY.





	Dropping Your Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This was just a single scene idea from a larger AU fic I was thinking of maybe writing. I don't know right now if I ever will or if it'll possibly end up just a collection on vignette's like this. Let me know what you think or if you'd be interested in more Grimm Coco and a more, in depth fic or something. I might make it? I just have so many fics I'm working on.

“So, what do you think her semblance is?” Weiss asked the various members of teams RWBY and JNPR gathered beside her on the bleachers to watch the practice between Nora, Yang and Coco currently going on down below.

“Maybe it has something to do with her eyes?” Ren mused, “I’ve never seen her without those glasses and they’re so darkened they’re clearly more than just shades.”

“I’m not sure, perhaps some sort of flexibility? The way her body bends to dodge the attacks is frightening at times.” Pyrrha winced watching Coco lean back for farther than one probably should be able to, dodging Nora’s hammer and causing her to launch Yang into the roof instead.

“THAT COUNTS AS OUT!” Nora called, gazing up as Yang got tangled in the rafters.

“Tip from your upper class men, keep your eye on your opponent” Coco yawned as she caught a kick into Nora’s side sending her out of their arena and gaining the win.

“It’s gotta be super strength!” Ruby stage whispered. ”I mean, did you see how far she just sent Nora? Nora! Yang swears she’s seen her benching Yatsu before!”

“Man you two are getting a lot scarier, you almost hit me this time.” Coco laughed shortly before being slammed by the suddenly earthward Yang.

“That counts as a hit!” Nora yelled as Yang slowly got up shaking her head.

“Shit sorry Coco, didn’t mean to land there…“she cut off as she extended her hand to the prone girl.

Coco’s sleeve was shoved up, her scarf was undone, and her glasses had fallen off. Three things no one had ever seen. Coco was always perfect with her look, no garment was ever off. And it was clear why.

Coco slowly rose to her feet, shifting her sleeve to cover up her twisted black arm covered in white calcified chunks of bone. “I guess it does, she laughed slowly inching one hand towards her hand bag while she used the other now once again covered arm to adjust her scarf, covering the clear broken bone patches that showed below the makeup line. Glaring at the other students she slowly leaned down to retrieve here fallen shades and return them to her face, slowing covering unblinking reddish orange eyes.

“Coco, what is-“Yang was cut off again as the door to the entrance banged open and Velvet came waltzing in.

“Listen, good practice but I have a date with Velv’s so I’ll catch y’all later” she said as she began to slowly walk around the far side of the room towards the exit, never turning her back on the others present, never removing her hand from the side of her bag.

“I don’t think so” Weiss said, “Velvet, stay away from her. There’s something wrong. I don’t think that’s Coco.”

Velvet having realized the tension upon her entry quickly ran over to her girlfriend placing herself between the taller girl and the crowd that was beginning to move towards them.

“What are you talking about? Of course this is Coco?” She said, playing dumb. She had been waiting outside for her and had seen through the window what had happened.

“She’s possessed by some kind of Grimm!” Nora suddenly called out hefting her hammer and getting into a battle stance. “She has some kinda crazy Grimm arm and eyes! Just take off her shirt and see!”

“Listen, I’m all for Velvet getting me naked but I’d prefer not to do so with an audience” Coco laughed nervously.

Velvet huffed and started pulling Coco towards the door. “You can save that for after our date, come on we have reservations we can’t miss. And you guys!” she stopped suddenly pointing towards the others, “Put your weapons down and back off, you’re clearly imagining things. If you want proof feel free to swing by the dorm and ask, but save it until tomorrow after our first date. If you fuckers ruin it I’ll kick all of your lousey asses myself.” And then they were gone through the slamming door.

“You know” Blake began finally putting down her book and stretching before getting up from her position on the far bench. “Velvet’s pretty hot when she’s angry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @sasambots  
> tumblr: lemonmeido


End file.
